Diamond Rush
by Danny California
Summary: Festas. Bebidas. Drogas. Luxo. Compras. Dinheiro. Corrupção. Traição. Amor. Algumas das palavras que podem descrever a vida dos seis jovens mais populares, bonitos e ricos do Upper East Side. Sejam bem vindos a Diamond Rush...
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond Rush**

**Prólogo**

Festas. Bebidas. Drogas. Luxo. Compras. Dinheiro. Corrupção. Traição. Amor.

Algumas das palavras que podem descrever a vida dos seis jovens mais populares, bonitos e ricos do Upper East Side.

Sejam bem vindos a _Diamond Rush_...

* * *

**Oi gente :) tudo bem?**

**Essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a que mais to botando fé... Eu já to adiantada, então, tá mais traquilo.**

**Sobre a história:**

**1) Me inspirei em Gossip Girl, vocês vão notar isso já no 1º. Não cheguei a assistir todas as temporadas, mas já me apaixonei o suficiente pra querer viver no mundo deles hahaha.**

**2) Há certas coisas na história que eu não saberei explicar muito bem porque nunca vivenciei, por exemplo, as drogas. Eu sei que no mundo deles e no nosso também, há muito ém estou decidindo se vou colocar tão explícito durante a fic. Isso eu vou decidindo aos poucos.**

**3) Mesmo que essa não seja a minha primeira fic, minha experiência não é a das maiores, portante se eu esquecer alguma coisa, POR FAVOR, me avisem! Assim como se ficar alguma coisa mal explicada ou algo do tipo!**

**4) EU AMO REVIEWS! hahahahaha ficaria muito feliz em saber se vocês estão gostando de ler **Diamond Rush. **Me escrevam para eu saber a opinião de vocês. E eu juro que não me importo em vocês ficarem dando palpites!**

**Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever!**

**Ahhh, eu amo moda (tá no meu profile isso!kkk), então eu vou descrever detalhadamente cada look e depois passo o link pra vocês dele no Polyvore. Se vocês já quiserem ver um spoiler do 1º cap, tem o look lá já! Meu perfil www. maria-galeano . polyvore . com**

**Acho que já falei tudo... **

**A gente se vê durante a semana, as postagens vão acontecer uma vez por semana, ok?**

**Beijos mil lindinhas (e lindinhos!)!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Last Party

**Oi gentee! Olha eu aqui de novo! Eu acho que to mais ansiosa do que tudo pra postar esse capítulo pra vocês! Quero muito saber o que vocês vão achar. **

**Como eu disse no prólogo, me inspirei na série Gossip Girl e dá pra perceber muito isso ao longo da fic. **

**O próximo capítulo só vem semana que vem. Acho que no sábado, porque começarão as minhas provas na quarta e eu não vou ter tempo pra nada.**

**Vou parar de falar agora, a gente se vê lá embaixo. _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**Diamond Rush**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Last Party"**

**Terraço do The Palms Hotel, NY**

**28 de agosto de 2013, 11:45am.**

-Meus parabéns, Carmen. Tudo está divino! Qual buffet você contratou esse ano? – A voz suave de Renée Swan ecoou no salão onde estava sendo realizado mais um brunch promovido pelos Denali, misturando-se a voz dos outros convidados. Aquele dia já havia começado agitado para a elite nova iorquina, que se encontrava no terraço do hotel cinco estrelas The Palms, no Upper East Side.

Todas as famílias elitizadas se comprometiam em doar alguns milhares de dólares em benefício de alguma instituição carente a cada ano e o brunch era uma forma elegante de comemorar a ação.

Do outro lado do salão, enquanto os pais conversavam e circulavam, o grupo mais seleto do Upper East Side estava acomodado em uma mesa reservada na varanda do lugar. Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen falando sobre alguma coisa relacionada à moda, Emmett Swan azarando alguma garçonete, Jasper Hale mexendo no seu Iphone e Isabella Marie Swan bufando de raiva ao ver seu ex-namorado, Edward Cullen, com o braço ao redor de Tanya Denali, uma das filhas dos anfitriões.

Bella, como era chamada pelos amigos, vivia uma relação um tanto quanto conturbada com o ex-namorado e ex-melhor amigo, Edward. Eles viviam grudados desde que nasceram, mas quando começaram a namorar, passaram a brigar diariamente e as crises de ciúmes só aumentaram ao longo do tempo. Até hoje, ninguém, além dos dois, sabiam o motivo do término da relação, e esse era um segredo que todos no Upper East Side queriam saber.

Depois de um tempo passaram a provocar um ao outro como ninguém e isso inclui a competição de quem se dá melhor com novos relacionamentos. O que nem Isabella, nem Edward queriam admitir é que ainda se amavam e essas provocações só faziam mal a eles mesmos.

Já Alice e Jasper namoravam há um longo tempo e todos no grupo sabiam que ali seria pra sempre. Era impossível contestar o amor dos pombinhos.

Os outros dois estavam solteiros, mas nem por isso, sozinhos. Aliás, o dia em que Emmett Swan estiver sozinho, haveria algum problema, porque tal coisa seria tão rara que ninguém saberia explicar.

Isabella se levantou e caminhou até o parapeito da sacada, alisando o vestido azul bebê no caminho. Ela sentiu olhares masculinos em suas costas, mas já estava acostumada o suficiente para não se importar mais. Os saltos rosa batendo contra o piso caro.

-Bella? – Jasper perguntou vacilante. Depois da briga que acabou com a parte mais feliz da vida de Isabella, Jasper passou a ocupar o posto de melhor amigo. Não que o irmão não fosse amigo dela, pelo contrário, Emmett era a pessoa em que Bella mais confiava em todo o mundo, mas certas coisas não se conta para um cara de quase dois metros de altura, músculos extremamente evidentes e com uma proteção assustadora pela irmã feito Emmett.

Ela se virou e encarou os olhos azuis de Jasper, ela podia sentir o olhar de Alice e Edward em cima dela. Isabella sabia muito bem que Edward sempre morreu de ciúmes do cunhado, e depois de separados, ela passou a gostar bastante desse fato.

Jazz a puxou para uma mesa desocupada um pouco afastada da que estavam instalados e a encarou nos olhos castanhos bem delineados.

-Você ainda o ama.

-Está tão óbvio assim? – ela fez uma careta ao falar.

-É claro que está! Você não tira essa cara de desgosto desde que ele convidou Tanya para se sentar conosco. – Jasper só queria o bem da amiga, e mesmo achando que Edward era um tanto quanto insuportável e arrogante em alguns momentos, sabia que ele ainda amava Bella e daria a sua vida por ela.

-Você não tem ideia do quanto eu gostaria de odiá-lo, mas eu não consigo! Toda vez que eu olho pra ele é como se voltássemos à época em que namorávamos e ele era o cara perfeito... – ela deixou a frase morrer, tentando engolir as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapulir de seus olhos.

-Bella, me conta o porquê disso tudo, quem sabe, eu posso ajudar. Vocês nunca disseram a ninguém o motivo pelo qual terminaram. Nem pra Alice que é sua melhor amiga e irmã dele!

-Ninguém pode ajudar Jasper! Nada pode consertar o que ele fez. Nada! – ela se exaltou e se levantou da mesa, deixando Jasper sozinho e bastante confuso.

Depois de um bom banho e uma sessão de hidratação na pele e nos cabelos, Isabella estava, finalmente, relaxada do dia estressante que tivera. Escolheu um pijama confortável o suficiente para passar o resto da tarde e a noite em uma maratona de filmes com o irmão na sala de TV super equipada dos Swan.

-Maria, prepare uma tigela bem grande de pipoca, por favor. E leve para mim lá na sala. – Bella pediu à empregada que servia a família há anos.

Subiu as escadas pulando os degraus, se sentou no sofá caramelo em frente à TV, onde o irmão estava colocando o filme, e pegou seu celular para checar o Facebook.

_Tanya Denali _com _Edward Cullen_

_Manhã super com o gato *-*_

_(foto)_

_Há, aproximadamente, 3 horas, no The Palms._

_Curtir . Comentar . Compartilhar_

A publicação de Tanya no Facebook só serviu para deixar os nervos de Isabella à flor da pele mais uma vez naquele dia. A Swan não entendia a necessidade de postar uma foto com o "solteiro mais cobiçado do colégio", praticamente empoleirada no pescoço dele. Parecia que era só para humilhá-la. Como se dissesse "Você perdeu, agora ele tá comigo!".

Bella suspirou e Emmett virou para encará-la.

-É o Cullen né? – Isabella só o encarou, praticamente confirmando a pergunta - Eu vou quebrar esse moleque! Como o meu melhor amigo se atreve deixar a minha irmã assim? Quem ele pensa que é?

-Emmett, não! Olha, as aulas começam daqui a três dias e eu vou ser aquela Isabella que todos conhecem. Chega de suspirar, chorar, me humilhar por homem que não vale a pena ok? Cansei disso! Eu não sou assim! – a determinação de Bella era imensa.

-Eu estava sentindo falta da minha irmã! – Emmett tirou a pequena Swan do sofá e a abraçou.

Agora a Queen B estava de volta. E era bom ninguém se meter no seu caminho.

* * *

**Píer do Rio Hudson, NY**

**30 de agosto de 2013, 9:53pm.**

Edward e todos os homens que estavam presentes no iate da família Cullen aquela noite viraram para ver Isabella Swan entrar na embarcação. A morena trajava um vestido verde de paetês que realçava todas as curvas do corpo perfeito. Nos pés, saltos pretos altíssimos e a pequena Chanel na mão carregava os poucos pertences que ela precisaria para aquela noite.

A última festa das férias de verão.

Dali dois dias começariam as aulas e Bella começaria com o pé direito. E nada melhor do que uma festa para descarregar todas as frustrações antes de voltar à rotina.

Bella rodou os olhos pelo barco e logo viu Alice nos braços do namorado. Começou a andar na direção dos dois, mas não sem cruzar com Tanya e Irina Denali. Fez cara de nojo para as duas e saiu de cabeça erguida e com um sorriso no rosto depois de ouvir um bufar de alguma delas. Pegou uma taça de alguma bebida alcoólica no meio do caminho com um garçom simpático.

-Uau! Bellinha, você tá demais! Meu irmão já te viu? – Alice perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Não sei. Provavelmente não, deve estar comendo alguma vagabunda por aí. – Bella replicou ácida, logo mudando de assunto – Você viu a roupa da Lauren? Só falta escrever na testa que é piranha.

Alice riu e começou a destilar o veneno comentando sobre os looks das convidadas junto com a melhor amiga.

**31 de agosto de 2013, 00:30am.**

Quando o relógio tocou meia noite, Edward pediu para fechar a entrada da festa e seguir com o iate pelo Rio Hudson. Eles já estavam navegando há meia hora e ainda teriam umas três horas para curtir a festa antes de pararem no píer de novo.

Bella já tinha bebido algumas taças além do normal e já estava ficando alegre demais. Edward, apesar de não querer demonstrar, prestava atenção em cada passo que a Swan dava, e isso não passou despercebido por Tanya, a garota da vez para Edward. Não que ele realmente se importasse com ela. Só queria alguém para se distrair.

-Bella, você está linda! – Mike Newton, um moleque que arrastou uma asa pra cima de Bella a vida inteira sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Eu sei! – ela respondeu sorrindo. Tentou chegar ao irmão do outro lado do deck do barco, mas tropeçou e quase caiu se não fosse por Edward segurar sua cintura e impedir a queda.

Bella sentiu o perfume de Edward entrar pelas narinas e intoxicar sua mente, como sempre fez. Ela reconheceria aquele aroma em qualquer lugar.

-Boa noite Isabella. – ele falou com a voz aveludada. Os olhares se encontraram e Edward ficou preso naquele mar verde dos olhos bem maquiados de Bella. Ela piscou e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

-Boa noite Edward.

Todos os que estavam ao redor do ex casal quase que podiam sentir as faíscas saindo de entre os dois. Eles estavam em uma bolha e não desviaram o olhar até Emmett chegar acompanhado de Rose, Alice e Jasper.

O sexteto subiu para a área superior do iate onde estava armada a mesa do DJ, sentaram em uns pufes no canto e engataram uma conversa animada sobre os preparativos para o primeiro dia de aula e sobre o Baile de Boas Vindas até Alice e Bella decidirem que queriam dançar.

As duas se levantaram e foram para o meio do deck, onde já haviam pessoas dançando a batida eletrônica que o DJ tocava. Jasper e Edward se levantaram e rodearam as duas na pista. Eles sabiam como os riquinhos mimados do Upper East Side eram com as mulheres. Sempre achando que elas eram como pedaços de carne à disposição deles.

Depois de algumas músicas, os quatro voltaram para os pufes só para encontrar Rose e Emm aos beijos.

-Eu não estou acreditando no que estou vendo! – Alice disse entre risos, sendo acompanhada pelos outros três.

Depois de zoar o irmão e a amiga, Bella se levantou para dar uma volta pela festa, mas trombou com alguém. A colisão foi tão forte que Bella foi jogada longe e bateu a cabeça.

-BELLAAAA! – todos escutaram o grito de Edward enquanto viam Isabella Swan desabar do barco e cair nas águas do rio Hudson.

Edward tirou o casaco e, sem pensar duas vezes, pulou no rio para salvar Bella. Emmett jogou uma boia para Edward se segurar. Quando enfim, conseguiu pegar Isabella, Edward prendeu a boia nela e a conduziu para o deck do iate, a levando de volta para o barco.

Edward a vestiu com o próprio casaco e gritou para voltarem ao píer.

-Vamos leva-la lá pra dentro Edward, antes que ela fique doente nesse vento – aconselhou Alice. – A gente a coloca em algum quarto até chegarmos ao píer.

Demorou mais 15 minutos para chegarem ao píer e já tinha uma ambulância esperando por eles. Emmett acabou convencendo Edward que ele, por ser irmão, deveria ir com Bella na ambulância. Mas isso não impediu Edward de seguir a ambulância com todos os amigos dentro.

Bella acordou durante o caminho e segundo os paramédicos, ela não tinha nenhum problema, só tinha ficado inconsciente por conta da batida na cabeça e, graças ao rápido resgate de Edward, ela não tinha engolido muita água. Só precisaria tomar um antitérmico para baixar a febre que começava a aparecer.

Após meia hora, os seis saíram do Hospital Presbiteriano de Nova York com uma Bella resmungona por causa da dor de cabeça da ressaca que já começava a aparecer somada com a batida no deck do barco.

-Ninguém viu quem trombou em Bella, gente? – Rose perguntou indignada – Tanta gente naquela festa e ninguém viu! Não é possível!

Naquele momento todos os celulares vibraram.

**-Hello, upper east siders.**

**Parece que a festa no iate deu uma baita dor de cabeça para Isabella Swan, literalmente. Mas quem foi que trombou, acidentalmente, na moça?**

**Eu sei, mas não vou contar... Ainda!**

**Tenham um ótimo último dia de férias, mas se querem uma dica: Não andem de barco no Rio Hudson. **

**Au revoir**_**, bitches**_**!-**

* * *

**Aprovada ou reprovada? Por favor, me falem o que acharam! **

**Gente, queria muito agradecer as lindinhas que me mandaram review logo no prólogo e que deram follow na fic! Me deixou muuito feliz!**

**Espero que vocês gostem cada vez mais!**

**Agora eu vou...**

**Beijooos!**


End file.
